This invention relates generally to door latches, and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for securing an appliance door in a closed position.
At least some known dishwashers include a hinged door and a latch assembly that prevents the dishwasher from operating unless the door is latched in a closed position. To facilitate dishwasher operation, the latch assembly performs several different functions, including, securing the door to the tub assembly in a closed position, interrupting dishwasher operations when the door is opened, and restoring dishwasher operations when the door is returned to a closed position.
To perform such functions, at least some known latch assemblies include a plurality of stationary and moving components which interact with each other. However, because of the number and complexity of components, assembly of such latch assemblies may be a costly and time consuming process.